If It's Just Tonight
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Castiel share one last night of passion before they face Lucifer. Dean/Girl!Castiel Please R&R!


**Summary: **Dean and Castiel share one last night of passion before they face Lucifer. Dean/Girl!Castiel Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I actually got this idea from a different song that the title comes from. I was listening to _I Will Remember You_ by Sarah McLachlan and I got this scene in my head. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are loved!

**

* * *

If It's Just Tonight **

Dean's lips met Castiel's in a light, tender kiss. This was going to be the night to remember because it could be the final night they ever spend together. Dean's arms wound lovingly around Castiel's bare body, the ex-angel's hands holding his face tenderly as she tried to calm him with gentle strokes of her thumbs across his tearstained cheeks. Both of them had been naked for a while, content to just bask in each other's love in the dim light of the guest bedroom at Bobby's house. The room was cold, and Castiel began to shiver, tears staining her own cheeks as their lips met in sweet, chaste and loving kisses. Their lips and tongues moved languidly in time, Dean walking them to the bed, the sheets pulled back ready for them to climb beneath.

As they lay on the mattress, Castiel's fingers found Dean's hair as his lips caressed her cheek, jaw, neck, shoulders and chest. The older Winchester used his talents as a lover to relax Castiel as he kissed her breasts, lips enveloping her left nipple which caused her to let out a soft hum of appreciation and to shiver beneath Dean's lips. The hunter moved to the other breast, working his mouth as he did with the other, sending pleasure flowing through Castiel like heat through a radiator, her body slowly warming as she succumbed to the intense, beautiful pleasure that only Dean Winchester could provide.

Dean continued to work down Castiel's body, trailing his deliberate, lazy kisses to her abdomen before circling her belly button and moving to her hips, pressing soft kisses, nips and licks to those delicious hip bones which finally caused Castiel to release a moan. When Dean moved to the other hip, he felt her whole body thrumming with a tremor, quaking beneath his ministrations as her shaking fingers massaged his scalp. Moving down further, the hunter licked and nipped at her inner thighs before disappearing in between and sucking lightly on that sensitive button which made Castiel breathe a high-pitched sigh of contentment. Dean could work wonders with his tongue and he did, bringing Castiel to near climax before he pulled away, kissing back up her body before meeting her lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

Rolling over slowly, the couple shared more deep, passionate kisses, Castiel then taking her turn in pleasuring the hunter. Kissing down his broad, smooth, tanned chest, Castiel stopped at his nipples and wrapped her mouth around one at a time, Dean shivering at the contact. His lover made her way down his body and took him in her mouth, sucking slowly and tentatively as Dean's hands were in her hair, the long, dark, wavy locks being gathered up as she sent pleasure running through him like he'd never felt before. Pulling off of him, Castiel smiled sweetly at Dean and moved back up to kiss his lips, Dean releasing her breast length hair as it hung over one shoulder. Castiel lowered herself slowly onto Dean and the hunter rolled them over, thrusting languidly into Castiel as she rested her heels against the backs of Dean's thighs.

Their movements were lazy, slow and loving as they made love in the cold, moonlit room, Dean pulling the covers over them so they covered the lower half of his back. As they drew closer to bliss they shared intense eye contact, green meeting blue in a breathtaking gaze while their lips met in light kisses, lips brushing in beautiful motions as they moved together. Castiel breathed her hunter's name into the darkness of the room, Dean breathing out his angel's name just after, their movements slowing to a quaky stop as gentle kisses and caresses, along with words of love were exchanged in the ever deepening night. The three words that mattered the most were the first to be exchanged, both partner's hearts warming at the sound of the whispers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

In the morning, they would face Lucifer and survive, killing the Devil and saving the world. The victory was wonderful, but nothing compared to the night before.

-The End-


End file.
